A Rivalry Reunion (A SWAT Kats episode) (Script)
CAST: Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler Commander Feral - Gary Owens Callie Briggs - Tress MacNeille Lt. Felina Feral - Lori Alan Mayor Manx - Jim Cummings Lieutenant Toby Furlong (Chance's older brother) - Kevin Conroy Fido Furlong (Chance's little brother) - Heidi Shannon Chloe Clawson (Jake's little sister) - Patty Maloney Guest Cast: Commander Johnathan Steele - Hal Rayle Robert Clawson (Jake's father) - Adam West Catherine Clawson (Jake's mother) - Mary Kay Bergman Supporting Cast: Enforcer 1 - Barry Gordon Enforcer 2 - Cam Clarke Enforcer 3 - Michael Bell Enforcer 4 - Charles Adler David Litterbin (on TV) - John Byner Narrator (on TV) - Barry Gordon SCRIPT: ACT ONE: Johnathan Steele: (furious) Ooooh...I'm outta here! SCENE END Jake: Aaah. Nothin' beats a beautiful and clean fresh air in a whole neighborhood, Chance. Wanna see my family? Chance: Are you kidding, Jake? Huh? What's the big deal about your family all the time? I feel like an orphan. Jake: Of course, you are, Chance. Sometimes it's okay that you don't have a family. Chance: You're right. SCENE END Jake: Hmm..looks like there's anybody home. Jake's father: Jake, my son! It's so good to see you. Jake: (laughs) ''Nice to meet you, father. It's me, Jake Clawson. Jake's mother: Jake: Jake's mother: Jake. Come say hello to your little sister. This is Chloe. Jake: Hi, Chloe. Chloe: Jake: Chloe: Jake: SCENE END Chance: Unfortunately, he said I don't have a family, And I don't have a fath- ''(shocked) Aah! Uh-oh! Lt. Tobias: You are the unlucky one. Chance: What?! Uh, Who are you? Lt. Tobias: The name's Lieutenant Tobias Furlong. I'm the oldest member of the Enforcers, and I'm the bestest pilot in the entire universe. Chance: Hey! I'm the best pilot in the entire universe! Lt. Tobias: I am! Chance: I'm the- Commander Feral: That's enough arguing, you two! Toby, Chance. This is Fido. Lt. Felina: He's so happy to welcome Commander Feral: I know, Felina. I know. Chance: Fido: You look weird. Chance: No, you look weird. Fido: Chance: Hey, Feral! Where's your mother and father? Lt. Tobias: Heh. Guess your mother and father's already dead now. Eh, squirt? Chance: It doesn't make sense! Commander Feral: Your older brother said that it makes an excellent sense! Chance: How come? Fido: 'Cause they're already passed away, dweeb. Jonathan Steele: Chance: Uh Oh! Commander Feral: Hey, It's Jonathan Steele again! Back so soon? Jonathan Steele: Oh, I've always want to have a career, since Lt. Tobias: Jonathan Steele: SCENE END (at Mayor's office) Jonathan Steele: I've always wanted to be a king of a career. Callie / Mayor Manx: Jonathan Steele: (evil laughs) SCENE END Jake: Chloe: Jake: Chloe: ACT TWO: SCENE END SCENE END SCENE END Jonathan Steele: Greetings, Clawsons! At your service! Jake's father: Sorry, sir. Johnathan Steele: You must be Robert, and you must be Catherine. Jake's mother: (in Chloe's room) Jonathan Steele: Uh, hey, little girl. What'cha doin'? Chloe: Uh, I'm just playing Chloe: Why? (cheerful) Thank you, Mr. Steele. Jonathan Steele: So, little girl. Why don't you come to my office to see a special surprise, huh? Chloe: (gasps) Would I? I would love to! (kisses Jonathan Steele's cheek) Jonathan Steele: (grab her hand) So come on. I'll show ya a secret, so you owe me a cup of coffee. SCENE END (at secret office) Jonathan Steele: Okay, little girl. You could open your eyes now! Ta-da! Well, little girl. This is a secret office office. Chloe: Oh, Wow! Aren't you going to get a special surprise for me? Jonathan Steele: Sure. I'll be a mayor, and you could be my deputy lieutenant mayor, my assistant if you please. Chloe: Oh, why thank you very much! (kisses Jonathan Steele's cheek again) Jonathan Steele: Why don't SCENE END (At Jake's house) (watching David Litterbin on TV) Jake's father: Honey, did you hear that? Jake's mother: Yes. I am so embarrassed that he's always showed her something special today. Jake's father: SCENE END ACT THREE: Commander Feral: Wait a minute.........Jonathan Steele was taking over my office?! And stealing the mayor's job?! Razor: And he took my little sister?! Lt. Toby: So this means he's a Razor: Yeah! Since he's the only one who takes over Callie's job! Ha! Nothin' happen. SCENE END Narrator: SCENE END Chloe: (muffling) Jonathan Steele: What's the matter, little girl? Can't losing your bigger brother, eh? (chuckles) ''Aww..Too bad, he's gone forever, so nobody can see you again! ''(evil laughs) (slams the door) Chloe: (keep muffling) SCENE END Commander Feral: You T-Bone: You stay put, squirt! Fido: Hey! I wanna come too! T-Bone: Oh no! You too little and you better stay put, and you can't come with us! Fido: SCENE END Chloe: Oh, no! (has her new communicator) Big brother! Come in! Razor: Yes, little sis? Chloe: Jonathan Steele's back, and he took over the mayor's job, and Lt. Toby: Hang in there, Chloe! We're on our way! Alright, gang! It's time for a helpful plan! Razor: SWAT Kats! To the jet! Lt. Toby: (to T-Bone) ''Hurry up, squirt! Time to get in a jet! T-Bone: Oh, boy! I don't have to wait to get in a jet! Fido: Hey, squirt! Wait up! SCENE END ''(in Lt. Toby's jet with Felina) Lt. Toby: Lt. Felina: Lt. Toby: (in a turbokat) Razor: Any progress of how to find my little sister, T-Bone? T-Bone: Nope, no sign of her, Razor. Razor: Why don't you get a request sure-shot? T-Bone: Razor, that's a radical idea! SCENE ENDCategory:Season 2 episodes Category:Transcripts